


SasuHina Big Flash 2020

by Tilim



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Western, Blood and Injury, F/M, Festivals, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gun Violence, Histórico, Minor Character Death, Sangue e Ferimentos, Universo Alternativo - Realeza, Witches, armas, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilim/pseuds/Tilim
Summary: Uma série de drabbles para o mês SasuHina BigFlash postado no Tumblr!
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Dia 1 || Uma chance

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [SasuHina Big Flash 2020](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666138) by [365daysofsasuhina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina). 



> Embora ainda se sinta desconfortável em Konoha, Sasuke tenta melhorar sua jornada para uma vida que pelo menos aparente normalidade. Seus companheiros não estão facilitando as coisas, mas... Alguém bastante inesperado tem feito o possível para ajudar.

Com o fim da guerra e as conseqüências ao seu redor, Sasuke descobre que o que ele mais sente é cansaço. Entre a luta, a política e suas próprias lutas pessoais, tudo o que ele quer fazer para garantir sua liberdade é deitar e dormir por mil anos. Sem mais riscos, sem mais luta... Apenas um pouco de paz e sossego.

Mas, infelizmente, a vida não espera por nenhum homem, nem mesmo Uchiha Sasuke. Então, enquanto passa grande parte do seu tempo enfiado em casa, ele eventualmente descobre que não pode fazer isso para sempre. Embora ele tenha muito em que pensar e possa passar um dia inteira apenas pensando, há mais que precisa ser feito.

Como trabalho.

As missões dificilmente são um desafio, e ele apenas as realiza ocasionalmente. O suficiente para se sustentar. Caso contrário, não está muito interessado em apoiar um sistema dentro de uma aldeia que o injustiçou tão cruelmente no passado.

...mas é a isso que ele dedica todo o seu tempo livre para pensar: não será assim para sempre. Nesse ínterim, ele faz o que deve.

Mas não é só isso que ele não consegue evitar.

"Oi! Teme!"

Deitado de bruços em um sofá, os olhos de Sasuke se abriram, um brilho assassino enquanto Naruto martela em sua porta.

“Eu sei que você está aí, seu bastardo! Abra!”

Com os dentes rangendo em um rosnado, Sasuke se levanta e abre a porta com força. " _ O que _ ?"

Recuando meio passo e parecendo pronto para bloquear um golpe, Naruto hesita por um momento. "...credo, o que te deixou tão mal-humorado?"

“Você, obviamente. O que você quer?”

“Bem, uh... Como explicar...” Um dedo levado ao queixo para se coçar. "A Academia está organizando uma arrecadação de fundos e... Pensei em perguntar se você poderia... Ajudar?"

"... ajudar como?"

“Bem, o que quero dizer é que deveria ser, tipo... um pequeno festival! Barracas e tudo mais. E você paga para jogar ou comer ou o que for. Então, eu pensei, se você tivesse algum tempo livre esta noite enquanto está acontecendo... Você poderia talvez jogar alguns ir lá gastar alguns ryo...?”

Os olhos de Sasuke se estreitam. "Não possos só fazer uma doação ou algo assim?"

“Bem, claro! Mas... Vamos lá, isso não é divertido! As crianças têm trabalhado muito duro em todas as barracas! E você sabe que eles ficariam empolgados em ver você!”

Com isso, a expressão do Uchiha fica dolorosamente amarga. "...eu duvido"

"Não, é sério! Olha, eu sei...” Naruto suspira, uma mão no pescoço. “...Eu sei que não é fácil. Mas essas crianças precisam de pessoas para em quem se inspirar. E você quer que as pessoas saibam a verdade, certo? Bem... Por onde seria melhor começar do que com crianças? Antes que eles coloquem outros tipos de caraminholas em suas cabeças!”

Sasuke reflete por um momento sobre essas palavras. “...mais alguém vai?”

“Eu tenho alguns outros confirmados, mas alguns de nós estão em missões agora. Sakura vai, Kiba, Shikamaru... Acho que Ino disse que iria pensar, e Hinata também vai!”

Embora mantendo a expressão inalterada, o interior de Sasuke se ilumina um quase nada. "Tudo bem, vou aparecer lá. Apenas... Não espere que eu fiquei muito. Eu não quero voltar tarde.”

"Oh, por favor, todos eles têm hora de dormir também. As crianças, quero dizer! Não vai ser algo de varar a noite nem nada. Vai começar às duas! Então, você sabe, você ainda tem um pouco de tempo.”

"Certo. Eu estarei lá. ”

Os cerúleos de Naruto brilham como se tivessem capturado estrelas do céu. “Obrigado, Sasuke! Significa muito! Iruka-sensei está muito animado com esse festival!”

Ah, isso explica muita coisa. Assentindo, Sasuke observa o loiro se retirar antes de fechar a porta. Um pequeno festival, então?

...parece fofo.

Depois de um café da manhã adequado, treinamento de  _ kata _ e um banho, Sasuke se considera pronto. Vestido tão casualmente como qualquer outro dia, ele vagueia em direção ao terreno da Academia para ver - como Naruto prometeu - pequenos corredores de barracas.

...huh.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Reprimindo um estremecimento, ele se vira e vê Sakura acenando para ele. Ao lado dela estão Naruto e Hinata.

"Viram? Eu disse que ele ia aparecer!”

“Eu sou um homem de palavra”, Sasuke responde suavemente ao se aproximar.

“Então, para onde vamos primeiro? Jogos, comida...?” Sakura pergunta, pegando sua carteira.

"Jogos!" Naruto declara, as mãos no ar. “Vou ganhar todos eles!”

“Os festivais são famosas por terem seus jogos fraudados”, a rosada responde com um sorriso.

“Pshhh, são crianças! Qual o nível de fraude que poderiam fazer?”

Indo para as barracas de jogos, Sasuke se movimenta para ficar na retaguarda do grupo, observando com olhos cautelosos. Ele não pisava na Academia desde...

"Vê alguma coisa que você queira tentar, Sasuke-kun?"

Olhando para Hinata, Sasuke então passa os olhos pelos jogos. A maioria é... bem básica. Lançamento de argolas, pescaria com redes de papel, tiro ao alvo... Mas um chama sua atenção. Um jogo de azar, declara.

"Quais são as regras?" ele pergunta à criança atrás do balcão da barraca, que se encolhe levemente ao vê-lo.

“Gostaríamos de jogar, se estiver tudo bem.” Aparecendo ao lado de Sasuke, Hinata sorri charmosamente. "Mas... Não sabemos como é."

Olhando entre os dois, a menina oferece um conjunto de dados. “N-nós jogamos os dados Quem tirar o número mais alto, ganha. Quanto mais jogadas fizer, maior pode ser o prêmio.”

"Quais são os prêmios?"

Depois de uma pausa, ela pega uma pequena sacola de... sacolas menores? “Eu... fiz doces. Se você ganhar mais rodadas, leva uma sacola maior.”

“Bem, eu gosto de doces.” Hinata oferece em resposta. “Que tal... um melhor de três para começar?”

Acenando com a cabeça, a aluna entrega um dado a Hinata e as duas rolam. O de Hinata para em um três e o da garota para em um cinco. Rolam de novo. Desta vez, Hinata tem um seis contra um dois.

Apesar de tudo, Sasuke se pega assistindo ao último lançamento com nervosismos. O dado de Hinata cai com um cinco voltado para cima. Mas o outro gira e gira sobre uma de suas pontas, caindo em... Um seis.

"Ah, você me pegou!" Hinata ri, entregando os ryo adequados. "Quer tentar, Sasuke-kun?"

De olho nos prêmios, ele admite: "Não sou um grande fã de doces..."

“Bem, talvez você possa ganhá-los para mim! E eu vou negociar com você o prêmio de outro estande mais tarde."

Novamente ele olha para ela, um lampejo de incerteza em seu olhar. "...Tudo bem. Melhor de três"

Parecendo muito mais cautelosa, a garota lhe entrega um dado. O primeiro lançamento dele é um quatro, o dela um. Em seguida, um dois de Sasuke para os cinco dela.

“Tem certeza de que esses dados não estão viciados?” Ele provoca, hesitando enquanto ela balança a cabeça rapidamente.

“N-não! Acabei de comprá-los esta manhã, eu prometo!”

"Está tudo bem." Hinata interrompe gentilmente. "Ele está apenas brincando. Afinal, tudo depende da sua sorte, ne?"

"...Sim." Pegando seu dado, Sasuke espera pela garota antes de lançar. Ele termina com um seis, entusiasmando-se apenas para ver... Um segundo seis.

Um empate.

“...Rolamos de novo?” Ele pergunta, olhando para a garota.

Claramente insegura, a garota balança a cabeça rapidamente e apenas entrega a bolsa a ele. "O-obrigada por jogar!"

“...oi, eu- ?”

"Obrigada." Hinata intercede, uma mão no braço de Sasuke antes de guiá-lo para longe.

Mesmo sendo quem era, Sasuke sente seus ombros caírem. "...Eu só…"

"Está tudo bem, Sasuke-kun." Murmura Hinata.

"Não, não está. Eu sabia que vir aqui seria um erro.” Ele sibila amargamente. “Eu sabia que eles- ”

“Opiniões são algumas das coisas mais lentas para mudar. Às vezes... Elas nunca o fazem. Mas não são as opiniões de todos que importam.”

Observando um bando de alunos se aglomerando ao redor de Naruto, Sasuke se surpreende com a pontada dolorosa em seu peito. "...Algumas opiniões são mais importantes do que você pensa."

Suavizando, Hinata coloca a mão em seu ombro. "...Pode não significar muito, mas... Eu não tenho medo de você, Sasuke-kun. Posso não saber ou... Entender completamente, mas espero que você saiba que estou do seu lado."

Olhando para o toque dela, Sasuke tenta responder, mas logo é interrompido quando Naruto e Sakura se juntam a eles.

“Uau, ganhou alguns doces? Boa!"

"Naruto levou dez tentativas para vencer o lançamento de argola," Sakura oferece com um sorriso malicioso, ignorando quando o Uzumaki tenta dar uma desculpa.

Balançando a cabeça, Sasuke ouve Hinata rir ao lado dele, claramente divertida com os protestos de Naruto.

...O som traz outra sensação ao seu peito, mas... Não exatamente como antes.

“Eu voto para provarmos algumas comidas agora!” Sakura então oferece, interrompendo Naruto. "Você pode pagar pra mim, Naruto, já que pegou meus ryo emprestados para aquele jogo."

"Mas- ! Sakura-chan, eu- !"

"Você quer alguma coisa, Hinata?" Sasuke pergunta, seguindo-os quando o outro par começa a se mover.

“Não, obrigada. Acho que os doces são suficientes,” a Hyuuga responde, sorrindo. “Não quero ter dor de barriga. Além disso, estou feliz que você os ganhou para mim. "

Levemente, o rosado se espalha ao longo da ponte do nariz de Sasuke. “...Hn. De nada."

Talvez essa tenha sido uma chance bem aproveitada.


	2. Dia 2 || Contentamento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ela sabe o que é ser odiada pelo que você é, pelo que você nunca teve escolha em ser. Mas talvez ela possa ajudá-lo a lidar com o fato de repentinamente ter se tornado o maior inimigo da humanidade.

É engraçado como ser diferente é tipicamente um crime... A menos que essa diferença o torne útil.

Desde jovem, Hinata sabia que o mundo iria tratá-la mal pelo que ela é. Que suas habilidades, além das de um humano típico, fariam-na ser deixada de lado, seria encarada por trás das vidraças das janelas e banida de quaisquer reuniões sociais.

Exceto por aqueles que usufriam de suas habilidades.

Aqueles como ela variam muito. Do poder sobre os elementos a dons como o dela, que dão uma visão do futuro, as bruxas - conhecidas em todo o mundo por vários nomes em várias línguas - estão em conflito com a humanidade desde que os dois lados se encontraram pela primeira vez. E enquanto os humanos permanecerem tão teimosos e ignorantes, as chances de encontrar um meio-termo pacífico são mínimas.

Apesar de tudo isso, Hinata fez o possível para se estabelecer, familiarizando-se com as pessoas de sua aldeia e suas necessidades. Embora não seja hábil em utilizar a magia das plantas, seu amor por elas faz com que consiga manter um negócio decente na venda de flores e ervas. Mas os que mais a procuram - cobertos por capuz e capa para evitar serem observados por seus vizinhos - vem por suas visões.

Pois, como sua mãe antes dela, os olhos de Hinata podem ver além do que está diante deles, discernindo lampejos e momentos que ainda irão acontecer. E enquanto muitos estão mais do que dispostos a desprezá-la por isso... Tantos quanto estão mais do que ansiosos em usá-la quando lhes agrada. 

Até o líder de sua pequena cidade pagou-lhe visitas uma ou duas vezes. É a Hinata que ele deve agradecer pela esposa que encontrou com a ajuda dela.

Mas mesmo isso ainda não o incentiva a ajudar a defendê-la com sua influência sobre o povo.

Alguns achariam justo que Hinata enfrentasse o desprezo deles com o dela. Mas agir assim simplesmente nunca foi de sua natureza. Ela não pode culpá-los por seu medo, nascido na superstição como o é.

Afinal... Ela não é a única coisa que eles devem temer, e nem ela a eles.

Pois existe um terceiro mundo em jogo em suas vidas. Um mundo onde Hinata raramente teve que se aventurar, apesar de ser o que chamavam de crepúsculo entre aquele mundo de escuridão e o sol que brilha sobre a humanidade. Pelas bênçãos do que quer que fosse, aqueles que se chamam Noturnos têm se mantidos afastados dela e de sua pequena cidade.

Mas nenhuma paz dura para sempre.

“Senhorita Hyuuga! Senhorita Hyuugaaa!”

Sobressaltando-se em sua sala de estar, Hinata abandona a costura para encontrar um pequeno grupo de pessoas a porta. Carregado de qualquer jeito por alguns deles, há um homem... E pintando sua pálida forma, uma quantidade alarmante de sangue. 

“Ele foi atacado! Um dos filhos de milorde! Por um monstro!”

Isso faz com que seus olhos se arregalem. 

“Coloque-o aqui,” ela direciona, varrendo com os braços a desordem de sobre sua mesa.

As roupas dele estão rasgadas e ela não consegue evitar uma careta. Há uma terrível mordida em seu pescoço que parece ser de onde sai a maior parte do sangue. Se isso é o que ela pensa que é...

“Preciso de espaço para trabalhar”, é seu comando em voz baixa, feliz por sua reputação pelo menos significar que eles a temem o suficiente para fazer o que ela diz. 

Trapos limpos são recolhidos e a água começa a ferver em sua lareira. Limpando a ferida de sangue e detritos, seus olhos vagueiam entre a ferida e a palidez do rosto dele. Se ela tivesse que adivinhar, diria que estava lidando com uma mordida de vampiro. 

Mas só isso ainda não selou seu destino. Mesmo que tivesse sido mordido, a infecção do monstro só poderia tomar conta se ele ou ela estivessem em um estado frenético, já no limite de seu controle, recorrendo à sua forma e instintos mais básicos. Há uma chance, ele ainda pode ser humano.

Então, por enquanto, ela incentiva os outros a irem embora para que ela possa trabalhar sem interrupções. “Mandarei chamá-los quando ele acordar. Até então, devo cuidar dele, e rápido.”

Rostos preocupados eventualmente se viram e saem por onde vieram. Deixada com o silência, Hinata começa a fazer o que pode para tratar a mordida. Uma breve amizade com um curandeiro em uma significa que ela deveria ser capaz de fazer pelo menos o mínimo, mas qualquer coisa mais complexa vai além do seu conjunto de habilidades adquiridas.

E se ele estiver infectado… Então ela terá um grande problema para resolver em alguns dias.

Mas, por enquanto, ela deve ser concentrar exclusivamente em sua tarefa. Colocando com cuidado cataplasma nas marcas de punções, ela envolve a mordida em linho limpo, fervido e seco.

Por todo o tempo em que está fazendo isso ele mal se move, olhos fechados e afundados nas órbitas de dor. Hinata olha para ele com frequência, mas há pouco a inferir.

Por enquanto..

Depois de limpo e enfaixado, ela consegue arrastá-lo para um sofá próximo, sua cama muito longe para alcançar. O sofá não é tão confortável, mas é melhor do que a mesa.

Agora tudo que ela pode fazer é esperar.

Suavemente, os dedos da moça levantam as pálpebras dele. Abaixo estão íris escuras, pupilas se contraindo na luz. Mas, nesta fase, é muito cedo para dizer, de qualquer maneira.

Hinata o deixa descansar, usando o resto de sua noite para limpar a bagunça de panos sujos e sangue em sua mesa. Com uma ceia leve, ela o observa se contorcer ocasionalmente, gemendo e suando. 

...isso não parece bom. Mas não há nada que ela possa fazer... A mordida de um Noturno em estado frenético significa apenas das duas, uma: morte... ou mudança.

E o último é consideravelmente pior em quase todos os sentidos.

Com pouco mais que ela pode fazer por ele, Hinata tenta se deitar e dormir, embalada pelos sons típicos de seu quintal no escuro, acompanhados pela respiração irregular e o resmungo ocasional do jovem. 

Desnecessário dizer que ela dorme muito pouco.

E de manhã, seus medos são confirmados. Levantando suas pálpebras, o coração de Hinata afunda ao ver as íris carmesim bruxuleantes.

Ele está se transformando.

Recuando, ela coloca a mão sobre os lábios, sem saber o que fazer. Quando sua transformação estiver completa, ele será uma força a se ter em conta, com novas habilidades e instintos sobre os quais ele quase não terá controle. Um perigo para si mesmo e para os outros... para não mencionar um monstro aos olhos de todos. Até mesmo sua família com certeza irá temê-lo e odiá-lo agora.

Há pouco espaço para piedade no coração dos humanos ao se tratar daqueles além de sua espécie. 

A coisa misericordiosa a fazer seria matá-lo agora enquanto está indefeso e dizer aos outros que ele não resistiu ao ferimento. 

E mesmo assim...

Refletindo sobre suas opções, Hinata não pode deixar de sentir repulsa com a ideia. Tirar uma vida... Ela nunca fez isso antes, embora ela tenha ouvido mais de uma vez para se preparar para quando isso fosse inevitável. É realmente certo matá-lo? A dor que o espera realmente supera qualquer bem possível?

Ela não pode.

Em vez disso, ela revira um baú em seu quarto, buscando correntes que ela nunca pensou que precisaria: forjadas em prata. Apenas... Algo para subjugá-lo até que ela possa ajudá-lo a entender tudo isso. Com cuidado, ela as prende da viga principal de sua casa a cada um dos membros dele e ao redor de seu torso, sentando-se encostada a parede enquanto ele sofre com as mudanças impostas.

...isso é tudo que ela pode fazer. Ela não sabe de mais ninguém dentre de uma distância razoável que poderia ajudá-lo antes que acorde.

Só pode contar consigo mesma..

Por mais um dia e uma noite ele mal consegue manter a consciência, curvado sobre si mesmo, exceto onde as correntes o seguram. De vez em quando, Hinata guia cuidadosamente água por entre seus lábios, feliz por vê-lo beber. E quando ela vai verificar a mordida em seu pescoço, ela a descobre já curada.

É quando o sol se põe no terceiro dia que algo muda. Remendando um avental rasgado, Hinata para quando o som da respiração irregular cessa. Em seu lugar, um gemido, seguido por murmúrios ininteligíveis.

Ele está acordando.

Pondo de lado sua atividade, Hinata se move lentamente para ficar na frente dele. A respiração dele ainda é difícil, mas tranquila, seu corpo recostado, exausto, contra a viga. Os olhos, até então, fechados, se abrem quando o chão range.

Ela fica imóvel.

Por um momento, os olhos são ônix... Mas o instinto - fresco em suas veias - os faz lampejar um vermelho brilhante e tentador. Mas ele não luta e tenta se soltar, apenas... A encara.

"...seu nome é Sasuke, não é?" Hinata pergunta, tom suave para evitar irritá-lo. "Filho do lorde do condado, Fugaku Uchiha?"

Sem resposta, ainda encarando-a.

“...você foi atacado três dias atrás. Algo... Mordeu você. Você se lembra?"

Desviando o olhar, ele mira de lado, claramente tentando pensar. “...Está tudo tão... Nebuloso...”

“Considerando pelo que você passou, isso é compreensível. Milorde, quando você foi mordido... "

A realização parece despontar nele. Por um momento, suas feições abrandam com o choque e então murcham com a sombria compreensão. "...Eu... Não sou mais humano...?"

Então ele sabe. Suas próprias feições se suavizando, Hinata não pode se obrigar a mentir para ele. "...não. Não, você não é. Se o que eu sei é o suficiente para fazer sentido, então… Acredito que você tenha se tornado… Um vampiro."

"Um monstro…"

"Você se sente um monstro?"

Isso faz com que o olhar dele volte para o rosto dela. “Eu me sinto... Eu mesmo. Mas... Estranho.”

“Os humanos também podem ser monstruosos”, murmura Hinata. “São nossas ações que determinam o que realmente somos. Essa... Condição não o define, milorde. "

"Infelizmente, ninguém mais verá as coisas dessa forma." Sua cabeça se inclina para trás contra a viga com um baque surdo, fechando os olhos. "Mate-me."

"Eu não posso fazer isso."

"Por que não?"

“Porque isso vai contra a minha natureza. Eu não vou te machucar. A não ser que... Que você me dê um motivo. "

"Ser o que sou não é razão suficiente?"

"Não."

A resposta direta o deixa perplexo. “Eu sou um pesadelo. Uma ameaça que se esconde nas sombras. Não importa aonde eu vá, o desprezo me seguirá. Para sempre evitado por aqueles que uma vez chamei de parentes. Tudo nas mãos de outro monstro...”

"Você ainda tem uma escolha."

Infelizmente é naquele instante que soa uma batida contra a porta.

Parece que os outros se cansaram de esperar por novidades.

Voltando-se para a origem do som, Hinata engasga com o barulho de madeira sendo quebrada. No momento em que ela se vira de novo para o rapaz, ele já está livre, a parte inferior da viga estilhaçada e as correntes empilhadas a seus pés.

“Eu não posso ficar aqui... Não posso- !”

"Sasuke, espere!" Estendendo a mão, ela consegue tocar-lhe o braço. 

E no lugar do que ela deveria enxergar diante de seus olhos, seu poder lhe concede outra visão. Uma cabana de madeira, um caminho de cascalho e uma mulher sorrindo na porta. Ela parece...

O contato é quebrado e Hinata estremece com o estilhaçar do vidro quando a porta é arrombada. 

Atrás dela, a multidão de humanos fica boquiaberta, dividida entre olhar para a janela e a viga. 

"Onde está o filho do lorde?"

Olhando através das vidraças quebradas, Hinata engole secamente, apenas capaz de responder, "Ele se foi."

Mas ela sabe que o verá novamente.

Suas visões nunca mentem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Dia dois! E feito em um tempo muito melhor que - esta manhã-- ontem à noite! Eu tenho o péssimo hábito de escrever em horários muito peculiares, mas vou tentar escrever mais rápido para que não acabem enterrados lol  
> Desta vez, vamos com meu universo original, Of Monsters and Men! Na verdade, tenho uma minissérie (incompleta) do desafio de um ano com este universo. Ainda ESTÁ na minha lista fazer uma fic completa, eu só... Subestimei completamente o quão terrível 2020 seria, então muito do que eu queria fazer apenas... Não foi feito OTL MAS! Algum dia lol  
> Esta história se passa em um período mais antigo, embora eu não tenha uma data exata em mente. E com toda a honestidade, parece um pouco apressado, um conceito que eu construiria melhor com mais tempo e maior contagem de palavras, mas para evitar o esgotamento, estou tentando mantê-los curtos. Mas se um prompt permitir, posso fazer outra parte! Eu não vou amarrar nenhum desses drabbles a quaisquer eventos anteriores, mas eu não sou contra as coisas neste evento estarem conectadas lol  
> Enfim, isso é tudo por hoje! Tenho outras coisas para fazer esta noite, então é melhor eu "dar linha na pipa", mas espero que tenham gostado!  
> \-----  
> N/T: Pessoal, a autora me deu autorização para traduzir esse desafio de 30 dias de SasuHina BigFlash 2020. Ela posta todos os dias em inglês, então quem quiser e puder, ela tá referenciada no cabeçalho. Quem quiser acompanhar por aqui e deixar comentários, vou traduzir todos de volta pra ela também!

**Author's Note:**

> Nota da autora: Ei pessoal! Há quanto tempo! Não vou mentir, é bom e um pouco estranho postar nesta conta de novo, haha! Como não pude participar do SHM este ano devido à mudança na programação e à minha própria ocupação, estou super empolgada para poder participar deste evento. Reconheço que estou um pouco lenta para escrever ultimamente (recentemente tirei quase um mês de hiato na minha conta principal), mas vou tentar fazer todos os dias que puder e tentar manter a mesma contagem de média de palavras que tive durante o desafio de um ano. Dito isso, pode haver dias que eu pule se for muita coisa. Mas espero que não seja o caso!  
> De qualquer forma, apenas um pequeno drabble canônico-divergente de fluff-angst. Eu tentei algo em universo moderno primeiro, mas... Fracassou lol, então temos essa que eu gostei muito mais. Pobre Sasuke... Ele tem muito que entender e enfrentar com seu retorno da guerra. Mas pelo menos ele tem alguém do seu lado!  
> Dito isso, é muito tarde e meus olhos não estão felizes lol, então estarei de volta amanhã! Obrigado por ler!  
> \-----  
> Nota da tradutora: Pessoal, a autora me deu autorização para traduzir esse desafio de 30 dias de SasuHina BigFlash 2020. Ela posta todos os dias em inglês, então quem quiser e puder, ela tá referenciada no cabeçalho. Quem quiser acompanhar por aqui e deixar comentários, vou traduzir todos de volta pra ela também!


End file.
